Evolution
by the go-to guy
Summary: The evolution of Black Star and Tsubakis realationship, from the beginning to the end


Because there isn`t enough Black StarxTsubaki out there.

**EVOLUTION**

In the beginning, Black Star had wanted to make sure that he was known throughout the school. He figured that to do that, he would have to pull a pretty big stunt. So, he decided to get to the highest point of Shibushen that he could reach and belt out his name for all to hear. It didn`t have the desired effect, however. Everyone just accepted it (or called him a maniac) and moved on by walking inside.

Except for her.

When everyone else had gone inside, she alone stood and applauded his performance. He, being the performer (and incredibly egotistic), felt that it was his duty to congratulate her on recognizing his potential. So he leaped down from his high perch, landed in front of her, and proceeded to scream praise for her that was also somehow directed at him. Somehow, she was able to put up with it. She said her name was Tsubaki, a weapon. And since he was a meister with no partner, they just kind of… teamed up. And that was the beginning.

For a (long) while, Black Star and Tsubaki didn`t get any souls. Black Star just couldn`t resist not being noticed! But, over time, he learned to keep the bragging inside until after he killed his target. And so, they quickly rose through the ranks, proving that Black Star COULD be competent when he wanted to. And, slowly but surely, his weapon started to fall for him.

When Tsubaki finally told him, it had been on the day that she became a death scythe. They were on the balcony of their apartment while the party celebrating the event was taking place inside. It was a stuttered sort of confession, one where you have to force the words out of your mouth. It wasn`t overly romantic; Black Star just said that he felt the same way (Yelled it actually; It`s weird how no one inside heard it) and then they just stood there, unsure of what to do. Then, they started to lean in until Soul came and dragged Black Star away to re-join the party while Maka did the same to Tsubaki. When everybody left, however, they picked up right where they left off. Then it turned romantic real fast. (Just romantic. Not sexual. Perverts.)

In the middle of their relationship, there was a wedding. After a few years of dating, Black Star had finally popped the question in his own special way, and a few months later he was standing at the altar with his best man Soul at his side, waiting for her to walk down the aisle. And when she finally did, Black Star knew that it had been worth the wait. She was wearing an all-white gown, in stark contrast to his pitch-black tuxedo. They looked like darkness and light. Which of course, they were.

That`s not to say it went off without a hitch, however. Some witches thought that it would be good fun to crash the wedding (they were proved wrong), and Black Star`s wedding speech was… well… out of the ordinary (cough cough)… but, it was perfect for them.

A few years later, Black Star and Tsubaki were woken up by a small weight on their legs, cooing out a request for daddy and mommy to make sure that there were no monsters in his room. So, the young boys father and mother made a big deal of searching for monsters and exclaiming loudly ("I don`t care if the neighbors are sleeping; I'll do as I please!") that there were none.

And the one night that they did find a "monster," Tsubaki quickly transformed and they made short work of it, adding yet another soul to their collection. And after that, when she changed back to human form and put her son back to bed, her eyes met with the fathers and they knew that this was real happiness.

Many years later, the same boy who used to go into his parents room to ask them to search for monsters waved goodbye to his parents as he left to become a weapons meister at Shibushen with his partner, a girl around his age. Black Star and Tsubaki stood at the entrance, waving goodbye to their son. Tsubaki looked up at the school where she met her weapon and meister. Black Star did the same, and noticed their other friends there: Soul and his wife Maka and Kidd (who was the new Death god) and his wife Liz, and Patty. Their respective children met up and started laughing like the old friends they were. Tsubaki hoped that their son would grow up just like his father, who she noticed was missing when she turned to look at him. So, with a sigh, she looked up at his old spot and giggled when he shouted his name at all the new students, just like he did when he himself was a student. She started laughing even harder when their son joined him on a different pillar. It was ridicules. It was rude. It was raunchy. It was egotistical. It made Kidd go insane because of the so-called "destroyed symmetry." And Tsubaki wouldn`t have it any other way.

In the end, there were two tombstones. One with the name Black Star, who had gone first, and Tsubaki, whose coffin was being lowered into the ground. But, Tsubaki was not surprised in the least when she opened her eyes and found herself in a place filled with light, and he was in front of her, looking just like she remembered he looked on the day he died; the spiky blue hair that had become much more casual, the face that hadn`t changed at all over the years, and he still had that cocky smile on his face.

"Hey Tsubaki! I`ve been waiting two years! What took you so long?" Black Star said in his typical fashion. Tsubaki didn`t say anything, just leaped forward and hugged and kissed him like she had wanted to do again for the two years that he had been gone. When she finally pulled away, Black Star said "I really missed you too Tsubaki! But we`ve got the rest of eternity to do whatever we want! Let me at least show you around first!"

And Tsubaki smiled and chirped out "Ok!" happy to be doing anything with her beloved. So, hand in hand, they walked into a new beginning.

**FIN**


End file.
